Five Times Ianto Knew and the One Time Jack Knew
by Sierra Wood
Summary: The five times Ianto knew what Jack needed and the one time Jack knew what Ianto needed.


First Torchwood fic! And it's Janto! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>1. It was one of those rare quiet moments in the Hub. Toshiko was busy doing who knows what. Owen was over at his desk sneaking glances at her. Gwen was texting Rhys. Jack was in his office with Ianto working. Ianto was standing in the corner by the coat rack waiting for the quiet to end.<p>

"Ianto," Jack muttered, "Must you stand there in the shadows tempting me?"

Ianto smirked and made his way over to Jack, "Well, Jack, if I didn't." He leaned down, his mouth level with Jack's ear. "Who would," he purred.

In a flash, Jack was up and face to face with Ianto. "Tempting me can be dangerous," he growled.

"Well," Ianto smirked leaning in, "I happen to love danger."

Jack smiled his signature dashing smile and went in for a kiss. That's when the alarms went off.

"Jack! The weevils are congressing in a ring around the perimeter of Cardiff! We have to go now!" Toshiko yelled grabbing her coat.

"Well, duty calls," Jack sighed reluctant.

Ianto gave Jack a quick peck and then handed Jack his trench coat, "Go save Cardiff."

"Thanks Ianto, always what I need," Jack gave the Welsh a kiss on the cheek and dashed off fishing his comm out of his coat pocket.

* * *

><p>2. "Ugh, I hurt all over," Jack drug himself into his office chair and flopped into it with a groan. The weevils had decided that they wanted to have a flash mob. However, they didn't realize that it would raise panic. So when Torchwood went in guns ablazing, all hell broke loose.<p>

Jack had been beaten close to an immortal pulp, but in the end, naturally, he came out on top. Unfortunately, his normal healing process was being slow that night. Now, here he was sitting in his chair, hurting, and not in a good way.

"Ianto," he called.

"Here you go, Jack, figured you might want some," Ianto set the steaming cup of coffee in front of Jack.

"And once again Ianto, you have exactly what I need," Jack said looking up at the smiling Welsh.

"I try Jack," Ianto pressed his lips to Jack's forehead and left to go clean up after Torchwood.

* * *

><p>3. The bullets were flying. Jack had already died two different times. Now he was with Ianto. The shots getting closer.<p>

"Ianto, take this gun," Jack said placing his only fully loaded gun into Ianto's hand. "No matter what, defend yourself and get out of here, alive."

"Jack, I'm not leaving you," Ianto whimpered trying to not lose it.

"Ianto," Jack pulled the smaller man into his arms and kissed him fervently, "I'll make it out alive. You know I will. But I couldn't bear to lose you."

Ianto choked back his tears and pushed a magazine into his hand, "Then take this. It's my last spare. I know your other gun is empty."

Jack took the magazine and reloaded his gun. Stealing another kiss from Ianto he got into a crouching position and said, "I'll see you soon."

_'Always having what I need, right when I need it, eh Ianto,' _Jack thought as he lept into action once more.

* * *

><p>4. Things weren't going so well within the Torchwood team. Every so often something will happen that would shake the foundation of the team, which usually led to the team minus Ianto, questioning Jack and his authority. Usually, one of them threatened to quit or would quit, for a day. But in the end, they would all end up together and just as strong. However, this time, Jack was feeling more than run over.<p>

"Ianto," Jack said with his head on his desk.

"Yes Jack," Ianto moved over to the American and sat down next to him on Jack's desk.

"Am I competent," Jack asked not moving his head.

"Well, I think you are more than competent Jack, I should know," Ianto said in his 'you know what I mean' tone.

"Not like that Ianto, but thank you," Jack said lifting his head finally and smiling, tiredly at him.

"Yes, Jack. As a leader you are competent. They say things when the tensions are high and it gets overwhelming at times. You shouldn't let it bother you," Ianto said sliding closer to the immortal.

"And what about you? You never say anything when they do," Jack lay his head in Ianto's lap.

Ianto ran his fingers through his lover's hair, "Because they don't need to hear what I have to say, you do."

Jack settled into Ianto's lap and sighed happily at the touch, "And what do you have to say to me?"

"You are competent, dependable, smart, talented, you are everything that is wonderful," Ianto said endearingly.

Snuggling into Ianto's lap, Jack murmured, "Thanks Ianto. Always know what I need." And then he was out like a light.

_'Always Jack, Always,' _Ianto thought as he continued to run his hand through Jack's hair.

* * *

><p>5. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS! HOW HARD IS IT TO FOLLOW ONE SIMPLE DIRECTION?!"<p>

Captain Jack Harkness was mad, no furious. No, he had finally snapped, the final straw had been pulled. He was pacing at the head of the table, yelling at his team.

"Of all the boneheaded moves. YOU all decide to NOT listen! As a result, more people have died. People are DEAD! People that would have lived, are DEAD! And had you all obeyed orders,they would still be alive. You know what, I'm done. You all can go home and not come back," Jack stopped pacing and turned to his now ex-team.

"You all are worthless ungrateful little sh-" SMACK! Ianto stood before Jack, his hand now raised.

"You all go. Be here in the morning. NOTHING. TO. SEE. HERE!" Ianto commanded.

The team quickly grabbed their things and left the Hub, leaving Ianto and a still stunned Jack.

"Ianto, I-"

"Shut up and listen Jack. You snapped. You said things you didn't mean. They didn't listen. Shit happened. And you blew up at them, so I slapped you," Ianto stated calmly.

"Yeah, thank you, Ianto," Jack said moving closer to the Welsh, "You always know what I need."

* * *

><p>+1<p>

Well, it had finally happened. Ianto, had finally lost it. Not on the rage level that Jack lost it at. No, when Ianto lost it, he cried, and didn't stop. He curled up in a little corner in the Hot Room and just lost it. His emotions all coming out and flowing together. Jack found him before the others saw him, thankfully.

"Ianto," Jack rushed over to the crying man, taking care to lock the door behind him. He gathered Ianto up in his arms and held him close to him. "Oh, Ianto. My Ianto."

"J-j-jack..," Ianto sobbed. Jack could feel Ianto shaking like a leaf in his arms. Ianto, his normally cool calm and collected boyfriend, was now reduced to a sobbing shaking mess.

"So many people, so much pain, so much suffering. The creatures that die because of us. It's... it's... Oh JACK!" Ianto burst into tears and buried his face into Jack's chest.

Jack knew in that moment what Ianto needed. Ianto needed to be held. To be reassured. To be comforted. To be listened to. And most importantly, to be loved. So he did. He held him, calmed him down, listened to him, and comforted him. Jack stayed with Ianto all night. The two ended up side by side amongst the plants, entwined with each other. Jack was spooning Ianto never letting the now quieted Welshman.

"I love you, Ianto," Jack whispered in his lover's ear.

"I love you too, Jack," Ianto muttered back, "You also, always know what I need."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**WHOO! Love Janto! This is my first 5+1 fic and my first Torchwood fic and first Janto fic. Whoo! Triple whammy! Anyway, hope you liked it. I was watching Torchwood, duh, and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. So hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
